User blog:Jester of chaos/PE Proposal: The Shadow Man
*Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867859 Hey guys I've got a candidate from the Zombie story that spans throughout all the Black Ops sub-series (including World At War) So lets talk about the story What’s the Work? The Zombies Story Arc spans throughout all the Black Ops games. The basic premise revolves around four soldiers, an American, a Russian, a Japanese, and a German as the work together to dare I say it kill Zombies. Now the candidate in question is the Shadow Man. Who Is He? What Has He Done? The Shadow Man is the main antagonist of the Black Ops III zombies storylines as well as the ultimate villain of the entire Zombies Story Arc. Originally a Keeper, The Shadow Man would lead a group of other keepers into the Dark Aether where they would soon be transformed into evil creatures called Apothicons. The Apothicons led by The Shadow Man would end up going to war with the other keepers which led to the Apothicons and the Shadow Man being sealed inside the Dark Aether. However The Shadow Man sent an unstable substance that turns people into zombies called Element 115 to various dimensions knowing the humans there would abuse causing zombies to appear leading to mass loss of life and the destruction of their worlds. An example would involved using Element 115 to turn Brutus into a zombie and have him turn everyone in Alcatraz into zombies in Mob of the Dead and Blood of the Dead. The Shadow Man use also create the Aether Pyramid or MPD and uses that to drive German Scientist Edward Richtofen into the brink of insanity, where the Shadow Man would have Richtofen use the “Group 935” project to turn everyone into zombies, experiment on Dr. Maxis daughter Samantha resulting in her becoming an amoral monster that can control zombies, and eventually having Richtofen Destroy his own dimension Ultimis. The Shadow Man would manage to infiltrate the 63rd dimension where he would come to the reporter whom he manipulated by using the guise “Mr.Rapt” into giving him an ancient artifact known as the Summoning Key so that he can unleash the Apothicons to reek havoc throughout thedimensions. However Primis Richtofen (he’s the Good version) intercepts the reporter before he could give the Summoning Key to the Shadow Man, which resulted in the Shadow Man killing the reporter. The Shadow Man would then manipulate four individuals into killing someone then brand them with the Apothicon Mark of the Beast, resulting in zombies and other horrible creatures appearing in Morg City in their dimension. He would exploit the fours desires for atonement by trick them into opening the Apothicon Rift resulting a giant Apothicon Beast to arrive and reek havoc across the 63rd dimension. Luckily Primis Richtofen and the Keepers arrives to trap the Shadow Man inside the summoning key and put an end to his Apothicon rampage… or so it seems. As Primis Richtofen and his allies travel to Doctor Monty’s perfect world, he manipulates Maxis there to release him while The Shadow Man traps Maxis inside the Summoning Key. The Shadow Man would then unleash the Apothicons to Monty’s perfect world resulting in the world being fractured while having the Apothicons to destroy the multiverse. Luckily Primis Richtofen would use the Summoning Key, powerful book called the Kronorium and S.O.P.H.I.A., kill The Shadow Man and seal the Apothicon and Dark Aether ending The Shadow Man’s reign of terror for good. Freudian Excuse? Redeeming Qualities? Okay The Shadow Man was described to be Dr. Monty’s best friend before he and the other Keepers went to the Dark Aether and became Apothicons. However I would not describe The Shadow Man being completely influenced by the Dark Aether as he reveals that he has taken pride in his transformation into an Apothicon and didn’t regret going to the Dark Aether in the first place. The Shadow Man allowed the Dark Aether to transform him and the other keepers into becoming an Apothicon so that he can become more powerful while gladly discarding his previous identity when he was a Keeper and all his actions were done by his own choice rather than being influenced by the Dark Aether. I believe this is a similar circumstance to the likes of Lord Commander from Final Space. As for any redeeming qualities he discard them all the moment he became an Apothicon. He no longer values his former friendship with Monty, even willing to destroy his world and try to kill Monty without any remorse and his loyalties to the other Apothicons just stems from using them to destroy all the dimension in the universe for his own agenda rather than any care for them. He does pay the reporter pretty well, but that doesn't mean anything when you plan to destroy his dimension and kill the reporter when he’s of no use to him again without any remorse. Heinousness Orchestrating the destruction of multiple dimensions and worlds, turn the whole human population in said dimensions and worlds into zombies or other unholy abominations, and driving numerous people into insanity and have them commit atrocities for him, The Shadow Man more than clears it by a wide margin. Richtofen, Brutus Maxis, and his daughter have done some pretty horrible stuff but have militating factors, with Richtofen being driven to insanity by The Shadow Man, Maxis having a daughter he seems to care for, said daughter being turned into a monster by a Shadow Man influence Richtofen, and Brutus being turned into a zombie by The Shadow Man twice. Even then they are result of The Shadow Man’s scheming and manipulation making him responsible everything they have done. The Stinger implies that Dr. Monty will be the main bad guy after the Shadow Man’s death, but as it stand Monty’s going to pull off something very horrible to come even close to the heinous standard set by the Shadow Man served as the ultimate villain of the whole zombie Myth Arc up until his death in Revelations with everything bad thing prior to that event being traced back to the Shadow Man. overall The Shadow Man is Call of Duty's version of Satan. Final Verdict I’ll leave that to you guys. villains.fandom.com/wiki/Shadowman Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals